


First Test

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crying, F/M, First Time, Marriage of Convenience, Oral Sex, Reference to Rape, Sibling Incest, Straight For You, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding, such as it was, was over, and the handful of guests had left. The new husband and wife were alone together. It was only the third time in their lives that had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Test

The wedding, such as it was, was over, and the handful of guests had left. The new husband and wife were alone together. It was only the third time in their lives that had happened. Loick's house seemed large and empty, quiet except for the rain dashing itself against the windows. The evening was setting in and Katia Dyess - Katia Talavera, rather - found herself thinking for a moment that she had overstayed her welcome and should be getting home. Then she remembered that she was home. It was an incredible feeling of freedom mingled with a terror that was only compounded by the knowledge that soon she would have to go upstairs.

Loick lingered in the grand entryway, his anxious footsteps echoing on the marble tiles. The realization that he was actually married was beginning to sink in. He had never expected to wed, much to the dismay of his parents, and had spent the previous twenty-nine years living the life of a playboy nobleman. For the most part, his romantic tastes didn't incline towards women, with notable exceptions like Couramance. He had married Katia out of... not pity, precisely, but something close to it. Call it a sense of social responsibility, a desire to protect her from her family, from her brother Davilas most especially, and the knowledge that, thankfully, she wouldn't expect him to change. Over the past few weeks, he had added to that a great deal of respect for her courage and strength, and perhaps the beginnings of a genuine affection. But it was very early still, and their young marriage was about to face its first test.

"There's no reason to stand here, unless we want to give the servants even more to gossip about," said Katia, breaking the silence. Her gaze was steady as she looked up at him.

"I suppose you're right," agreed Loick, and held out his arm to her. She took it instinctually, in a graceful, practiced motion, but he could feel her tension. "There's nothing to worry about," he said, even though he knew it was a lie, and they started up the grand staircase.

Katia's eyes moved over the luxurious furnishings without really seeing them. Another day, she would go through the house, admiring a detail here and contemplating a subtle change there, but her mind was not concerned with interior decorating at that moment. _Will he want to lie with me?_ ran her frantic thoughts, _and would it be worse if he doesn't want to?_

Loick stopped outside a door at the end of the long hall. "I suppose you won't have seen my bedroom before," he said as he opened it, then berated himself for sounding like an idiot. To his relief, Katia didn't seem to notice, but peered curiously into the chamber.

The last pale light of the rainy day shone through a large window, illuminating a comfortable room coated with rich fabrics, gold and emerald. A heavy copperwood writing desk, soft chairs turned to the well-banked fire, thick-shuttered perpetual candelabras. The bed was hung in velvet of imperial violet, turned back like a maiden's skirts to reveal creamy linens underneath. Katia felt very drab in her simple grey dress amidst such colour. "It's lovely," she said quietly.

"Well," said Loick, standing uncomfortably in the doorway, "you're welcome to stay here, if you like it. Or there are nine other bedrooms - you can have your pick."

"Oh." She hesitated, looking almost disappointed. "Of course, you want your privacy... I can take a different room." She moved hurriedly to depart, bumping into him in her haste.

"Katia, I'm sorry..." He ran a hand through his dark curls, nervously. "I didn't mean you had to leave, if you don't want to."

She paused, turning back. Her face was a study in conflicting emotions. "I thought you didn't want ...that."

"I thought _you_ didn't." Loick sighed. "I just don't want to make you unhappy."

Katia regarded him with cool eyes as grey as the rain-soaked sky. "Well. Maybe I'll stay, for a little while." She entered the bedroom with a painful dignity.

Loick loosened the silk cravat at his throat and shrugged his jacket off, tossing it onto a coat-tree. Katia stood stock-still, watching him. She looked half-petrified. Loick sighed again and strode across the room to sit by the fireplace. "There are things we need to get clear, obviously," he began carefully. "Come over here and we'll talk. Please." She obeyed almost mechanically, sitting across from him with her hands folded in her lap as he pondered how to begin. The dying light glinted and flickered off her short black hair. "I guess we're neither of us quite comfortable with this yet," he said, attempting a smile. "So how about you tell me what you're hoping for from me, and then I'll do you the same courtesy?"

She nodded back uncertainly. "I know you don't, well, like women."

His smile broadened. "Not true, I like women quite a lot. Many of them are splendid people. But, if you mean I don't like women in my bedroom, well, actually, that's not quite true either. Not entirely. I guess it just depends on the woman," he said, thinking fleetingly of Couramance, who was about as different from Katia as any woman could be. "I hope that doesn't disappoint you."

"Oh, no," said Katia, brow furrowed. She studied her hands closely. "It's not exactly... disappointing."

"Good," he said, relieved. "That's a start." She looked very young, he thought. It would often be easy to forget that she was ten years his junior, but not right now.

"But mostly, you lie with men."

"Yes, mostly. Does that bother you?"

"No, I don't suppose so. I don't really understand it, or how it all... works, but I'm not about to tell you to stop." A small smile played about her lips. "At least I know you're not likely to produce bastards."

"None that I know of so far," he conceded with a grin, before growing serious again. "What happened to you, with your brother - you don't have to tell me all the details of what he did to you, but you should know, it will never happen again as long as I'm around."

Her face burned. "Davilas hasn't ...forced himself on me in a couple of years. I think he got bored with me. And he said I was ugly after I cut my hair," she said, raising a self-conscious hand to the nape of her neck.

Loick looked pained. Hesitantly, he took one of her hands in his. She didn't pull away, so he leaned closer. "I can't make it better, I... I don't know how. But for what it's worth, you're very far from ugly, Katia." He opened his mouth to say something else, but found it stopped, abruptly and thoroughly, by hers. Her silk skirts whispered as she pushed against him, and out of instinct his arms encircled her slim shoulders and drew her into an embrace.

When they broke apart, she slid down as if the bones had been stripped from her legs, until she was kneeling on the floor between his thighs. Her palms came to rest on his stomach as she looked up at him. "Can I stay with you tonight?" murmured the Princess-Imperial, half pleading and half commanding.

"Definitely," he answered without hesitation, but Katia's hands were already moving slowly across his hips, stroking his burgeoning manhood over his breeches, feeling for the buttons at his waist. _Even if she wasn't my wife, how could I say no to her?_ he thought. She fumbled briefly with the fastenings, then parted the fabric to draw out his cock, a splendid specimen of the breed. Loick worked hastily to unfasten his waistcoat, then tossed it aside. Standing, he pushed off breeches, stockings and shoes, leaving him in nothing but his linen shirt. He reached around to begin the arduous process of undoing the dozens of tiny buttons that cascaded down the back of her dress, but she gently pushed his hands away and nodded for him to sit back down, which he did quite agreeably.

Still on her knees, Katia inched closer, wrapping one ladylike hand around his shaft, stroking it lightly but not shyly. She licked her lips before lowering them over the head of his cock. Loick's breath shuddered uneasily as her mouth slid down his length as far as she could take him, about half-way, then drew languidly back upwards. She paused there, apparently seeking some sign of encouragement, so he murmured "That's good." This seemed to hearten her, for she attacked the object of her ministrations with a renewed fervour. Loick could do little but lean back in his chair, letting the waves of sensation wash over him.

Her hand and mouth worked in unison, gliding along his member with a skill that, if it didn't match the best Loick had ever known, still surpassed what he would have expected from a newly-married princess of but eighteen years of age. A thought flashed across his mind before dissolving back into a general haze of pleasure - _Gods, I hope her brother didn't teach her how to do this._ He closed his eyes, letting one hand rest of the back of her exposed neck, and tried to concentrate on more enjoyable imaginings, and the feeling of her soft lips sliding over his cock.

"Are you, ah, getting close?" she asked after a while, glancing up shyly, flexing her hand and modestly wiping her lips.

He shook his head. "Not just yet. But if you want to take a break, it's fine with me." She looked pleasantly surprised. "Did you think I'd tell you to keep going until you choked?" asked Loick mildly, stroking her hair with a tender hand. _Is that what she's used to?_ he wondered but didn't say aloud.

"No, I just... well, I thought you would want to finish."

"I do. But there's no rush," he said with a smile. "Unless you had someplace else to be."

She blushed, smiling back. "No, nowhere else tonight."

"Good, then we don't have to hurry through this. I want to take my time, at least as much as I can manage." He wrapped his hand over hers and moved them together along his length, setting a slow but steady pace. "Mmm, just like that," he sighed contentedly, leaning back in his chair.

Katia stroked him, keeping to the rhythm he had set, watching his face smooth into satisfaction. When she felt sufficiently rested, she dipped her head again, teasing his cockhead with her tongue, and felt a brief thrill of excitement when he groaned aloud. "Still want to take your time?" she asked slyly.

He laughed, a bit raggedly. "You make it awfully hard for a man to be patient."

"Should I go faster, then?"

"Ahh... please."

She jerked her hand more swiftly over his slick shaft, periodically working his swollen knob with her mouth, licking, moistening, tantalizing him. Loick began to gently thrust his hips against her hand, realizing the futility of trying to hold back. Together they moved, working in unison. _Who would have guessed, we work well together,_ thought Loick, feeling vaguely feverish. Despite all his best intentions, he soon felt a rising drive for release overriding his resolve. "Ohh, I'm close," he gasped, back arching, eyes closed. Katia's lips plunged almost to his base just as he loosed a throbbing gush against the back of her mouth. She held him as the pulses slowed.

After a few moments, Loick opened his eyes, looking refreshed. With a smile, he stood, holding out his hand to help her up from the floor. "Shall we get you out of this lovely gown before it's ruined with wrinkles and stains, my lady?" Something very near to a giggle escaped her lips, and she nodded. "Turn around, then, and I'll help you undress."

Katia obliged, turning her back to him. He tried, somewhat successfully, to avoid pressing his still-damp member against the delicate grey silk, and began to unhook the first of thirty or so pearl buttons. They were small, and his hands were large, but he worked carefully and patiently, and soon the fine lace of her undergarments began to be revealed. She tilted her head forward as the gown slid off her shoulders and down past her hips to the floor, leaving her in petticoat, corset, and chemise. Loick's eyes were drawn to the fair skin at the nape of her neck - a part one rarely saw on most women. Unable to resist, he pulled Katia to him and kissed that intimate curve, just by the edge of her hair, drawing a gasp from her. She could feel his firm body pressing eagerly against her back while his hands moved up to cup her small but rounded breasts. Her nipples stiffened beneath her chemise as he gently stroked them.

"My corset," she whispered. "Unlace it." Somewhat reluctantly, Loick withdrew his hands and did as she asked. On a woman of her build, the corset was more of a formality than a necessity, and it was not too tightly laced. Together they removed it, and Katia unfastened a small hook in order to drop her petticoat to the floor to join her dress. She stepped lightly out of the detritus and turned to face her husband. Her chemise was thin and lacy, and the lines of her body were clearly visible through it. Slim waist and narrow hips, pert little breasts... She was girlish, but not without a fair amount of tone brought about from years of horseback riding, archery, or whatever other pastimes her parents had considered suitable for a young princess of the Imperial blood.

Loick admired her openly. "You look amazing, Katia, so beautiful. But I'd rather see you without this," - he plucked at the chemise - "between us."

"You first," she demanded, pointing her chin at his shirt. With an easy shrug, Loick unfastened the buttons at his neck and pulled the shirt over his head, leaving him naked. Now it was her turn to gaze on him with desire. She had already known his face was handsome, but she had never had such a close look at his body before. He was tall and solidly-built, with broad shoulders and substantial muscles. Thick black hair curled over his chest and descended his flat stomach in a narrow trail. All in all, she decided, he was definitely a prime specimen of House Bear masculinity.

He grinned. "Fair's fair - your turn now." Katia bent down slowly, modestly, and lifted her chemise by the hem, raising it an inch at a time. Her legs looked slender but strong, he noted with growing anticipation. She brought it up past her hips and he saw her mound for the first time, covered in dark, fine hair. Past her breasts now, their pale brownish-pink nipples tight and hard, and then it was over and off, joining the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Katia blushed, but nevertheless looked him straight in the eye. "Well, this is what you've married," she said quietly, hands folded demurely in front of her. "What do you think?"

Loick reached out to caress her, running his hand gently from her neck to her shoulder, then down to take her hand. "I think you're splendid. You make me want to make you happy - tonight, especially, but not just tonight."

"Start with tonight," Katia said, squeezing his hand tightly. She pulled him towards the large bed and he followed her willingly.

She slipped in under the covers, but he shook his head and pulled them back with a flourish. "They'll be there later if we get cold, but they'll just get in the way now, don't you think?"

"If you say so." She lay back on the swan's-down pillows. He climbed up to lie beside her, touching the soft skin of her stomach, kissing one pert breast. She stiffened slightly as he began to move his hand lower, and he paused, trying to read her expression. "It's all right," she said after a moment. "Please... keep going." She forced herself to breathe deeply and relax as he gingerly grazed the soft tuft of her hair; when he cupped her mound more firmly she found it easier to bear. "That's good," she murmured. "You don't have to treat me as if I'm made of porcelain."

"All right," he agreed, stroking her lower lips with a sure finger. She was barely damp yet, he realized with mild surprise. "With your permission, darling," he began, the term of endearment feeling unnatural in his mouth, "I'll tongue your sweet pussy." She closed her eyes, but nodded. Taking that as permission, Loick shifted until he was lying between her thighs. The bed was so large that even in that position, his legs didn't hang over the edge too much. Experience had demonstrated that it could comfortably accommodate six lovers, making it positively enormous for two. He gazed for a moment at her cunt, its soft pink lips nestled in a fringe of dark, fairly straight hair. Her clitoris was small, barely visible for the moment. _I have to treat her like a virgin,_ he realized, _because she's as scared as one._ Thinking of it that way made it easier for him - nervous virgins he knew how to handle.

She spread her legs a little wider, giving him a glimpse of darker pink within. "Do it," she commanded, as if sending troops into a battle from which they would not return. Her eyes were still closed, so the first light touch of his mouth came as a surprise to her. She gasped as he spread her lips with his tongue, teasing apart the tender flesh from bottom to top, arriving at last at the tiny bud of her clit. There he lingered, circling and pressing the sensitive dot until they both felt her begin, at last, to moisten with excitement.

Loick brought a single finger to the entrance of her passage, stroking her teasingly before pushing it slowly inside her, so that she sighed softly. He slid out of her, then back in more quickly, and her hips twitched back against his hand. It was a start, anyway, he thought, feeling inside her for a spot he knew would be there, one that would eventually make her twitch much harder than that. He knew he had found it when she breathed in sharply, clenching the sheet with both hands. Keeping up his fingering, he brought his lips over her clit and sucked it gently, feeling it begin to blossom and swell. Katia twisted beneath him, almost struggling against his ministrations. Loick kept a steady pressure on her thighs with his strong arms, but still she bucked and arched, her knuckles whitening with her increasing need, a need she seemed almost to be fighting. Persistent, he kept on stroking and sucking her, not to be deterred so easily. She bit her lip, eyes screwed shut, face flushed with exertion.

Her clit was by now throbbing against his tongue, and he knew her climax couldn't be far away. She made no noise, though, except for her ever-more-frenzied thrashing and panting. "Come for me," he whispered, not sure if she would hear him or not. "Let it go." He delivered one more flick of his tongue and felt her arch violently and start to spasm around his finger. His face and hands were drenched with the flood of her release, until at last she collapsed. But through it all, she had made no noise louder than a breath.

Disentangling himself, Loick crawled up to lie beside her again. She had turned on her side, facing away from him, so he couldn't see her face. It was only when he reached out and stroked her back that he realized she was crying, her shoulders quivering with the effort of keeping quiet. "Katia, what's wrong?" he asked, bewildered. He tried to draw her close but she stiffened and pulled away. "Was it something I did?"

"No," she mumbled, her voice muffled by her tears and the pillow.

"I only wanted to make you happy. Wasn't it good enough?" His worry and confusion was written plainly on his face.

"No, it was good..."

"...but?"

"He used to do that to me." She rolled over to face him, her grey eyes wet and reddened. "Davilas would."

Understanding and horror dawned. "Oh, Katia, I'm so sorry," he began, but she shook her head.

"It's my fault. You couldn't have known. I used to try and fight him off, or at least not ... not give in to him, but I couldn't, always." She didn't resist when Loick wrapped his arms around her. For the first time she could remember, Katia felt protected as she wept.

Loick cradled her, caressing her back. "Is that why it was so ...hard for you?"

Katia nodded. "I've never wanted to come that way before - I don't know if I can do it without fighting against it.

"You were so quiet," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"He would hurt me worse if I cried out. He was always scared someone would hear."

Loick kissed her forehead. "If I'm giving my wife pleasure, I don't mind who knows it." That, at least, produced a tearful smile. "But from now on, _please,_ if I'm doing anything that reminds you of him, would you tell me?"

"I'll try," she said hesitantly. "At least you don't look like him at all. You couldn't be more different."

"That's high praise," said Loick with a gentle smile. He held her quietly for a while longer. "If you wanted to go to sleep now, I'd understand."

"No," Katia shook her head, "I'm not tired."

"All right. Do you want anything to drink? Eat? Do you want to talk, or go out for a walk or a swim, or just keep lying here?"

Katia smiled at his solicitude. "Just some wine sounds perfect. I don't think I feel like going much of anywhere right now."

Loick hopped out of bed and fetched her a goblet of wine from the sideboard opposite the fireplace. He took a sip from it himself, then passed it to Katia, who drained it in two swigs and then lay back on the pillows, stretching her arms lazily above her head. Loick climbed back in beside her and was surprised when she rolled over on top of him. "I think for us to be married, officially, there's something else we're supposed to do," she said huskily, tracing a finger through his curly hair.

His eyes widened. "Officially, yes, but I thought you might want to wait a few days... until you were, I don't know, more comfortable or something."

Katia shook her head. "I want everything to be done properly before I have to go home tomorrow." She wriggled slightly on top of him.

"That's not your home anymore, remember?" He cupped her ass with both hands and felt his cock begin to stir again. "I could probably manage to do things, ah, properly - if you promise I won't make you cry again," he said with a mischievous grin.

"I think I'm all cried out for tonight." Katia spread her legs to straddle her husband, planting her hands firmly on his chest. Her slick cleft slid along his stiffening shaft, dragging a faint moan from his lips. "Do you want me?" she asked, teasing.

"Yes!" He was fully hard again, and desperately wanted to be inside her, or anyone, really, but especially her, the Princess-Imperial Katia, his wife... She shifted, carefully positioning herself until his head was pressing just against her moist opening. Their eyes collided, grey against violet. He thrust upwards, burying himself deep within her cunt with a groan of satisfaction.

As she slipped down him, Katia let out an experimental cry. It sounded more like a squeal to her than anything else, but it was a start. She sat impaled on him for a moment, looking down at him, savouring the feeling of dominance, of being in control. Davilas had never wanted her on top - this was something, at least, that he hadn't spoiled for her. Loick's cock felt different inside her than her brother's had, thicker. It seemed stretch her open, to touch something deep inside her, some place that hadn't been reached before. She squeezed him tight and watched his eyes flutter closed for a moment, and realized with a shock that she liked the way this felt.

He put a hand on either of her hips, helping guide her. Her girlish tits jiggled becomingly as she began to bounce up and down, making good use of those strong thighs. Loick watched her, enraptured. Katia braced her hands against his chest, riding him like a stallion. She was, he decided, more like Couramance than he would have guessed at the start of the evening - she had something of the same commanding presence, a vaguely mercenary glint in her eye, all barricaded around a sharp core of sadness. He had never been able to heal the sadness within Couramance, but he fully intended to try with Katia. For tonight, astride her husband, she was imperious and glorious and, for the first time, free.

Her cries came more naturally now, and she didn't have to force them out. With each stroke, she grunted and yelped like a bitch in heat. Loick reached up to graze one of her nipples and she grabbed his hand, pressing it roughly into the soft flesh of her breast, then pulling it up to suck and bite at his fingers. He cupped her face, straining up to kiss her, until she deigned to bend down and bless him with her burning lips. Then, rearing up again, hand falling between her legs to rub her eager clit, she threw her head back and took her pleasure from him, and from herself. Her thighs shook and shuddered. Her scream was triumphant.

Afterwards, she slowed her pace, flushed and panting. He laughed as she tried to blow away a strand of her boyishly short hair that had fallen onto her face and become plastered there by her sweat, then reached up and brushed it aside himself. "Gods, your hair," he murmured.

"You like it?"

"It's... unnhh... perfect. I love it short."

She didn't stop riding him as a sly smile crept across her face. "Is that because it makes me look like a boy?"

Loick chuckled breathlessly. "Darling," he said, and this time the word came more naturally, "you wouldn't fool anyone." He tweaked one of her nipples, hard, drawing another squeal from her lips. "No boy has tits like these, or hips that curve like these," he continued, running his hands down past her waist and over the aforementioned hips, "or an ass like this." He slid his hands around to her smooth backside, squeezing it tightly, making her gasp.

"Ohh... even so, would you take me the way you'd take a boy?" she asked, bold as brass.

Loick quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know what you're asking for?"

Katia nodded. "I want to do everything with you." _Everything **he** never did to me,_ was her unspoken thought.

"Certainly," Loick agreed, looking surprised and pleased all at once. "Everything it is, starting with this..." He pulled her down against his chest for another long kiss, then rolled over so that she was beneath him. Katia felt trapped for a moment, but it was so different, so much better than what Davilas used to do to her, that she quickly overcame her panic. Loick stroked in and out of her well-lubed pussy a few more times, then pulled back. She gasped at being emptied - another feeling she'd never had, an almost desperate wanting to stay full of a man's rod.

"What do I do now?" she asked uncertainly. "Turn over?"

Loick nodded. "That would be a good start." She did as he asked, exposing the pale skin of her back, the tender nape of her neck, the soft curve of her buttocks. Loick got up for a moment and pulled a small red bottle off the top of his dresser. He had lied, he realized as he turned to climb back into bed - from behind, in the dark, she might pass for a boy. His cock responded eagerly to that thought, and he traced a line down her spine to the cleft of her ass. "Spread your legs, princess," he ordered, softly but firmly. She obliged, letting him move into her body's V. Setting down the bottle for the moment, he parted her cheeks with both large hands, gazing on the tight, tender entry there. "Now," he continued, "you must promise to relax, and to tell me if anything hurts too much." Katia nodded, her blushing face pressed against the pillow.

Bending down, Loick ran his tongue around her asshole, making her gasp in shock, quickly succeeded by pleasure. "Oh," she cried, "that doesn't hurt at all! It's wonderful!" Loick chuckled to himself, bringing one thick finger down to caress her virgin rosebud, stroking around the puckered flesh until he felt it begin to relax under his attention. With his other hand, he was busy working the stopper out of the bottle, until he finally freed it. He poured a delicate trickle of the slippery oil along the crevice of her ass, letting it puddle in his hand. It was the last of that bottle, which he tossed aside with the casual conviction that someone would pick it up eventually.

He brought his freshly-lubed finger to the centre of her sweet puckered ring and gently eased it in. Katia tensed against him with a sharp cry, so he halted his advance until he felt her loosen a little bit, then pushed smoothly in as far as the third knuckle. "How do you like that?"

"It's strange... it hurt for a moment just at first, but it's all right now." She squirmed experimentally. "It makes me want to touch myself, though."

Loick chuckled. "That's the general intention! You go right ahead, darling - it'll make what comes next easier." He watched, amused, as she began to lightly finger her clit. Once she had found her rhythm, he slid his finger out, then back in, finding it much easier going than the first time. He was yearning to ream her by that point, but forced himself to be patient. Instead, he brought his middle finger up to join its neighbour, eliciting another sharp gasp from the young woman. As before, he waited until she relaxed again - it happened faster this time, he noted - before resuming his slow pumping. With his other hand, now also slick with oil, he stroked himself.

Her breath came more quickly and her voice was husky as she looked back over her shoulder at him. "Is that all you've got?"

"Hardly," he grinned. "There's rather a lot more in my other hand, in fact."

"Stop teasing, then, and let me have it!"

Loick couldn't help laughing. "Is that an imperial order, your highness?"

"Yes! Do it, hurry!"

"Would it be imprudent for me to mention that I'm no subject of yours?" A frustrated moan and arching hips were his only answer, so he withdrew his fingers and swiftly positioned his cock at her still-gaping hole. Before she could tense up, he guided his head inside her, pressing past the tight ring of muscle with a solid thrust. His deep voice mingled with her urgent cries. With the slick oil to help him, it was like entering a hot silken vice.

He inched deeper, being driven half-wild by the throbbing pulses that surrounded him, the sultry heat of her body, the wanton way she pushed back against him. She twisted and pleaded almost incoherently beneath him, making it increasingly difficult to maintain his careful progress. "Unhh... can't hold back much longer, Katia," he said, his voice thick with desire. The words to explain further escaped him, so he simply asked "Is it okay?"

"Gods, yes! Oh, fuck, fuck, yes!" The sheet was bunched in her tight fists, and her eyes were screwed shut just as tightly.

Taking a deep breath in a final, futile effort to steady himself, Loick forced his way into her to the last inch, pressing his body down on top of hers. He kissed the nape of her neck, tasting sweet salt, and then his last shreds of composure fell away and he pounded her with abandon. She writhed under him, pushing back as energetically as he was pushing forwards. He could feel the fierce pressure building somewhere behind the base of his cock. Somewhere in the distance he could hear her screaming, but from the eager spasms that wrung the first drops from him, he knew it was a scream of ecstasy. One sharp thrust, and another, and then all reason was gone, lost somewhere inside a girl's - his wife's - maiden ass. His bellowing cry rang in her ears as he filled her with the stuttering stream of his seed before falling atop her, spent.

When he regained enough of his faculties to move again, his cock had softened so far as to make drawing it out easier. Even so, Katia gave a tiny cry at being emptied. She curled up close to Loick, held in the strong circle of his arms, which was broken only long enough for him to reach down and pull a blanket over them. He kissed her ears, her neck, her cheeks, cradling her to him. They lay in silence in the enormous bed, until each wondered if the other had fallen asleep. "What comes next?" murmured Katia drowsily.

"I'll take you to your parents' house and we'll deal with whatever they throw at us - lawsuits or spells or furniture, there's nothing we can't handle."

"No, I meant, what do we do tomorrow night to top that?"

Loick laughed, low and gentle. "Oh, don't worry, it doesn't get boring, as long as you keep trying new things. And you'll have to be properly introduced to my friends at some point. They'll have plenty of ideas, I promise."

"Are you going to have a party?" asked Katia, just on the verge of sleep.

"I may have to do just that," he said with a slow smile.


End file.
